<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Bath by Severus_Snape2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457861">Hot Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape2/pseuds/Severus_Snape2'>Severus_Snape2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot bath, M/M, Relax - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape2/pseuds/Severus_Snape2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys and girls of the gang take hot baths in the Valentine Hotel. Alone or with other gang members. Enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Hosea Matthews &amp; Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Javier Escuella/Charles Smith, and more - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arthur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur sit in the tube. Eyes closed and enjoying the hit water. He already washed himself. But the feeling is so relaxing. The peace and quiet. He could somehow get used to it. And then another idea poped up in his mind. He didn't do that in a long time. He simply couldn't. In the camp is now privacy. Even now at the Shady Belle house in his own room he has no privacy. He let his left hand wander up to his nippels. He sigh and relax in his touch, as his thumb brushed the sensitive nippel. He close his eyes, and lay his head back. His right hand wander slowly down between his legs. There he let it rub over his sensitive clit.</p><p>,,Mhh yes." Arthur moans quietly.</p><p>He switch nipple's and let out another moan. It feel so good. He can't even remember when the last time was, where he could touch himself without having to rush anything. He let it go slow. He has all the time in the world. He let his finger on his clit wander down to his entrance. There he slowly slip it in. He take it until his knuckle. A long grunt leave his mouth at the feeling. Oh how he missed this. He start to finger fuck himself slowly. He start to pant. Grunts, moans and breathy gasps leave his mouth then and there. And after a while he add another finger.</p><p>,,Fuck yes." He moans quietly.</p><p>Then he switch to the other nipple again. But then he let his left hand wander to his clit, while the other two fingers slowly fuck into him. As he touched his clit, his back arched, and a low moan left his mouth. He part his legs as wide as possible in the tube. And start to slowly rub his clit, while he add a third finger. He's so close. It feels so damn good. Arthur let out a set of deep quiet moans. Then he start to rub his clit a bit faster. A jolt went trough his body. And then he cum with a long groan. His walls beging to squirm arround his fingers. Shit. He's in heaven right now. He Sighs, and let his left hand fall next to his body, but he keep the three fingers knuckle deep inside him. His heavy breathing fills the room. The water slowly get colder by now. He Sighs, and close his eyes again. After another ten minutes, he slowly pull his fingers out. He whimper at the loss. And then he slowly get up and out of the tube.</p><p>Then he get dressed and leave the bath. He leave the hotel and mount his faithful horse and ride back to camp. That break was exactly what he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Josiah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josiah lock the door behind him. Then he get rid of his coat and hang it over the chair next to him. After that he slowly opens his red vest. The room is nice and warm, and the water nice and hot. With bubbles and a lot of steam. He take a deep breath. Then he place the vest over the coat. After that he open his shirt. As it's half open, he let his left hand wander over his chest. As his thumb brush over his right nipple, his cock twitch in his fine linen trousers, and he let out a deep sigh. He start to open his shirt fully now, and let it slip over his shoulders. He place it on the vest. Josiah has a few black chest hair. But not verry much. He let his right hand slowly wander down over his chest and stomach, and between his legs. There he grab himself hard trough the pants. A jolt went trough the Englishman. And a low moan escape his mouth.</p><p>His eyes closed automaticly. He massage himself slowly for a bit. Before he let go of his dick, and sit down on the chair. There he open his fine shoes, and get rid of them. The same thing he does with his socks. Before he slowly open his pants. He lift himself a bit, to get rid of them and his underwear. After that he place both of it on top of his shirt on the chair. Then he slowly get to the tube. He lift his left leg, and step into the hot, but not to hot, water and sit down. He sigh in relief as his body good covered in the warmth of the water. It relax him immideatly. He lean back and close his eyes. He simply sat there like that for a while. He slowly scrub his hair and then his mustache with the bubbly and soapy water. And then he wash his face. After that he relax again. Ignoring his half-hard twitching dick between his legs. Then he take the rag to wash his stomach and chest. And then he wash his right leg and foot. After that he do the same on the other leg. As he's done, he lay the rag aside. Then he slowly let his fingers rub over his nippels. He immideatly got Rock hard with a low moan.</p><p>,,So fucking good!" Josiah moans.</p><p>He let his right hand wander down to his thick cock. Josiah slowly let his thumb wander over his sensetive head. A deep grunt leave his mouth, his back arch and his eyes close again. His pre-cum mix with the hot water. Then he take his thick cock in his hand, and start to pump his cock slowly. Another quiet moan leave his mouth. Meanwhile his left hand switch nippels. He softly pinch his nipple. A shiver went trough his body. Then he let his left hand wander down over his flat trained stomach. He cup his balls with his left hand, and massage them too, while his other hand work on his thick twitching cock. </p><p>,,Fuck yes." He quietly moans. </p><p>He's close. He can feel it. He start to pump his cock faster. The finger of his other hand wandered up to his nippels again. His hips start to twitch. And then he cums hard. With a low moan. The slowly cooling water mix with his hot seed. He let go of his cock heavy breathing. He lay back for a moment to catch his breath. And then he slowly get up and out of the tube. He dry himself, put his mustache with pomade in his normal Shape, slick his half-wet hair back and put his clothes on. Then he left the bath and the hotel. He mount Gwydion and ride back to camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hosea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this was a hilarious request. And a bit weird. That's why it play in a bath in a deserted wooden cabin, in wich Hosea and Dutch try to unwind from the gang for a couple of days. I hope you like it anon :) And thanks for the request. I'm always open for requests :) </p><p>It could be that this oneshot is a bit exaggerated. Excuse me :)<br/>
-<br/>
Hosea sit in the hot water. It relax him immideatly. He slowly scrub his hair clean with his fingers. Then he take the soapy rag, and clean his face. After that he wash his arms and legs. Then he wash his hands and feet. After that he let the rag slowly wander over his chest and stomach. He take it slow. Because he enjoy the peace and quiet. And then he slowly wash his slit with the rag. He can't hold the quiet hum back, that escapes his mouth. He didn't touched himself in a long while. He lay the rag aside, and spread his legs as far as possible, before he lean back a bit more. Now he's comfortable. He slowly start rub his nub. A breathy gasp leave his mouth at that. It feels so good. It's been way to long. After a while, he let his index finger slide down his folds, and to his entrance. A low moan leave his mouth, as the finger slip in until the last knuckle. </p><p>It feels so good. He slowly fuck himself with that one finger. Soon he has three fingers up his needy pussy. He's a moaning mess. He wish that Dutch would fuck him hard with something. Since his lover also has a slit. They have a strap-on, but they forgot to take it with them. After another while, Hosea slowly pull his fingers out. He's damn close. He get up, and let the water out. Then he dry as best as possible, and wander to the bedroom, where he lay down on the bed. He spread his legs as far as the could go, and ram two fingers up his slit immideatly. Dutch is out hunting or something. Hosea don't even know anymore. A low moaneave his mouth, as suddenly the door practically get slammed open. As Dutch find his lover on the bed, naked and with two fingers up his needy hole, he get verry horny immideatly.</p><p>,,Hmhm Dutch fuck me hard!" Hosea beg.</p><p>,,Oh I would love that baby. But we don't have our cock with us." Dutch whispers seductively.</p><p>But then, both man's eyes fall on the new small and unused broom in the corner of the room.</p><p>,,Just take that. But watch out that you don't go to deep." Hosea gasp.</p><p>Dutch do as he was told, and kneel between Hosea's legs wit the broom. Then Hosea slip his fingers out. Dutch immideatly slam the handle of the broom into his partner hard and deep. But not to deep. A loud moan leave Hosea's mouth, and his back arch.</p><p>,,Fucking hell." Hosea groan.</p><p>Then Dutch start to fuck his hole hard. It's almost to much for the poor old man. He's already verry verry close. And so damn wet. The sight of him brings Dutch almost over the edge alone. And then hosea cum with a scream. He cum so hard, that he Black out. As he come back to himself, the broom is gone, and Hosea is cleaned and wear his underwear. Dutch still kneel between his legs, with a worried look on his flushed face. He meanwhile only wear his underwear too.</p><p>,,You okay schatje? Did-did I hurt you?" Dutch ask worried.</p><p>,,It hurt me so good that I saw Jesus. But I'm fine. Thanks mom chérie. That's what I needed." Hosea giggle.</p><p>He pull his lover down for a soft kiss, and then he cuddle tiedly against his lover.</p><p>,,You came to dearest?" The Frenchman ask.</p><p>,,The second you came. It was just a too damn good sight." Dutch admit.</p><p>Hosea giggle a bit.</p><p>,,Maybe we should use the broom more often than."</p><p>,,Idiot." Dutch laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>